


The perfect experiment

by Kasumi_Mitsukari



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Jayce does not know how to deal with his feelings lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Mitsukari/pseuds/Kasumi_Mitsukari
Summary: Jayce's life was perfect. Until this new student from Zaun joined their class and perfect at making Jayce angry. And more than that.
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Kudos: 25





	The perfect experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write another fanfiction about these two because I goddamn love them together qwq   
> Sorry for possible mistakes english is not my first language ^_^

Jayce had everything.   
He was good looking, popular, intelligent and had a rich family. He was the best student in Piltovers Academy with a promising future and if he wanted he could have every girl in the whole town. Everyone loved and admired him. Everything was so perfect. Until one fateful autumn morning. Everyone was mumbling when he entered the classroom and let his bag fall beside his chair. “What's going on?”, he asked Caitlyn, a fellow student and maybe one he would call a friend. “Oh there is a rumor about a new student that will join our class”, she said and crossed her arms. “A new student?” Jayce snorted and leaned back into his chair, arms crossed behind his head. “In the middle of the year? I never heard of such a case. So this is better a very good newbie.” Caitlyn eyed him amused as the door to the classroom opened again and their professor entered the room, followed by a boy who seemed almost too young for to be here. Immediately every pair of eyes was on the boy and he seemed not very happy about that when his body language was any indication. He stared straight forward and followed the professor with hunched shoulders and his eyes disappeared behind his stupidly large and round glasses. His hair was a complete mess of brown that he had tried to comb back, without success, and his clothes seemed dirty and old. Jayce hated absolutely everything about him.   
“Good morning class”, greeted their professor the students and complimented the boy next to him, where he stood with no confidence in his posture and the nervousness written on his face.  
“How you can see we will have a new student from now on. Would you introduce yourself?” The boy nodded nervous and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Y...Yea. M...My name is Viktor and...ah....I am from Zaun.” It was as if the class exploded after that sentence as everyone started whispering. Jayce sat silent in his chair and eyes Viktor even more. So a Zaunite huh? That explained his clothes and the way he hold himself. He never heard about a Zaunite with a backbone. He smiled satisfied as his eyes met with Viktors. It was the first time he noticed his eyes and his train of thoughts stopped. He had never seen such a vibrant yellow as an eye color. They almost seemed to glow how on earth was that even possible? Viktor tried a smile but as Jayce answered it with a scowl he looked away again. Great. Just great. So there would be another subject everyone would talk about this week that was not about him and he already hated it. He loved the attention, no matter if it was positive or not and now there was this guy from Zaun who, god knows how, was able to convince Professor Stanwick to let him into the most respected academy in Runeterra. Wonderful.   
But because that was not enough to destroy his mood today Professor Stanwick pointed at the place beside him and said “Sit beside Jayce Viktor. He is our best student and I am sure he will help you today to find all the classrooms. Right, Jayce?”   
His day was truly ruined.   
  
“So.....You are the best student here?”  
Why? Why was he the one who was responsible for that kid? Did he look like a goddamn babysitter? They were sitting in the cafeteria because every time Jayce had tried to get rid of him a professor saw them and asked if they were going along. And because he wanted to maintain his good status in front of the teachers he always had faked a smile and had nodded. So here they were....  
“Listen. I know that you do not want to be with me whatsoever”  
He looked up and Viktors eyes were completely serious and lost all their nervousness. He was completely calm and cold and that unsettled Jayce the most. It was almost as if he was a completely different person.   
“I do not like this situation neither. But we need to play along so the professors are happy and believe they had made everything alright. That will save me from all these weird looks and questions and you will look like the perfect student what you seem to want. So just let us do this and we will both win”  
Jayce was speechless. No backbone huh? He had forgotten that Zaunites were infamous for being deceitful and psychopath-   
“Do we have a deal?”, Viktor asked with a calculating gaze and Jayce only nodded. “Great. So if you show me were I can find the library I will not need your help anymore today. All my next classes are in the same room.” “What do you have?” “Robotics.” He smiled and an amused smile flashed over his lips for a split second. “Or in better words: The reason why I am here in the first place.” Now Jayce was curious, even when he hated it. But his curiosity won like always. “What did you do to earn a full scholarship in the middle of the year?” Viktor eyed him appraisingly before he answered “Professor Stanwick saw how I was able to automate a whole factory in only one day a while ago and I guess he was excited enough to ask me if I would want to join your little society of cute little scientists.” His voice was filled with disgust. “But he said I could not come immediately”   
Jayce frowned. That did not sound like Stanwick at all.  
“And why not?”  
And again Viktor smiled this cheeky smile of his.   
“Well I was 9 when he asked me~”  
And again Jayce was speechless. Viktor laughed as he saw his face. “Oh how I love it when you arrogant Piltoviens realize that you are not the only ones with a brain!” And he shoved the sleeve of his left arm up. Shimmering silver and gray came forward and Jayce could not stop the gasp that left his mouth. Viktor whole underarm was made out of metal, hydraulics and cables. It was an completely robotic arm, or at least that is what he thought. “It is as biological as it is mechanic.”, Viktor said grinning, stroking over the metal of his arm. “It was easy to combine both into something perfect like this. And soon everyone will see that. When I am finished here I will be able to build a complete body like this and then humanity will finally be able to reach the next evolutionary step!”   
That was the moment were Jayce realized that Viktor was not only a psychopath but also megalomaniac and completely crazy. And immediately he started to grin. “We may come along better than we both expected I assume”, he said grinning and Viktor raised surprised an eyebrow. “Is that so? And what leads you to that assumption?” And Jayce pulled a few blueprints out of his bag and laid them in front of him with a wide smile. It were his blueprints for a hammer he was designing that was supposed to be a weapon and a tool in one. “Because we both want to change the world and are crazy and intelligent enough to do it!”  
Viktor only smiled.  
  
“No you do it wrong!”  
“What? No! Look it is supposed to fit in here and-”  
“Let me do this”  
Viktor took the device out of Jayces hands and started to shove a few cabled aside. Then he pressed a little metal object into it and shook it. Immediately the device sprung to live and Viktor looked satisfied over to Jayce. “See? Just listen when someone better than you tells you something” Jayce glared at him and snatched the now working device out of his hand. “Oh shut up that was luck!”, he growled and Viktor laughed amused. It was a lot like this between them Jayce would not call them friends but they were definitely rivals and they both grew from teasing each other. It was the first time in his life that Jayce met someone on his intellectual level and he loved it. To discuss things without explaining everything first and to work together on a project even when it often ended in a fight between them over something absolutely trivial. Like this he learned a little bit about Viktor. He was 20 years old and was born in the deepest parts of Zaun. A hellhole from what the younger had explained were children died daily from chem explosions or just because one of the chem barons thought it was funny to kill someone today for their amusement.   
“Zaun really sucks huh?”, Jayce had asked then and Viktors only answer was a silent laugh and the sentence “Piltover is not better it is just not so dirty.” He had not asked him what he meant. He was not interested in the old hostilities between the people of Piltover and Zaun and he was sure that Viktor was neither.   
“Uhm excuse me?”   
They both looked up. Next to the table they were working on in the workshop was standing a girl. Jayce knew her from somewhere but his brain had refused to remember names from people under him a long time ago. So he didn't even try to remember her name. Viktor on the other hand seemed to know her.   
“Amily? Whats wrong? Need help with your homework again?” Completely caught of guard from Viktors gentle voice Jayce stared from him to her. What the hell was going on here?  
The girl shook her head. “N...No. I....am here because I wanted to ask if you....would like to go on a coffee with m..me this evening?” Both man were completely shocked by this question. Jayce had thought he knew Viktor and yet here they were with a girl asking him out on a date. He had never thought that someone like Viktor would even somehow attract the opposite sex. Viktor seemed surprised to because his answer was more than lame. “Uhm....sure-” The girl seemed extremely happy about this while Jayce just sat there and facepalmed. Oh here we go. “So I see you around 6”, she said before she left and Viktor needed a few seconds before he looked panicked to Jayce. “What the hell?!” Jayce grinned. “I am surprised too but you seem to have at least one female fan. Be happy about it~” “HAPPY ABOUT IT? WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH HER?”   
Jayce laughed and put the device they were working on in his bag. They had more important things to do. “What you do with her? Man chill were you never on a date before?” Viktors panicked face was answer enough. “Oh okay okay got it. So let me teach you all I know about the secret ways to seduce a woman!” Viktor blushed a dark crimson and nodded thankfully. “So first and most important is that you must stay interesting for her so no dumb rambling about robotics. Talk about normal stuff like uhm.....I don't know how you came here or how annoying a few professors are.” Viktor nodded even when he seemed unsure what he should talk about when it was time. Jayce knew this feeling too well. “Second: She needs to think that you are veeery interested in her all of the time. Praise her hair or eyes. Stuff like that. Ladies love compliments! And third” He stopped. A sudden pain rose into his chest and he felt nauseous all of a sudden. “Yea?” He looked up and was met with the younger ones bright yellow eyes. “Jayce? Everything okay?” Jayce nodded and stood up immediately. “I....need to go”, he suddenly said and fled out of the workshop. Leaving a very confused Viktor behind.   
  
“Dude. Could it be that you are jealous?”   
“Jealous? About what? That he has a date?”  
“Maybe. When was your last one?”  
Jayce was laying on his bed. Arms and legs stretched away from him. Vi was sitting next to him in a chair, chewing gum and eyeing him curiously.   
“I don't know....I can't remember that I was ever on a real date to begin with”  
Vi gasped loudly and over dramatic as always. “Oh Jayce don't tell me.....you are a virgin?”  
Annoyed and a little bit hurt in his pride he closed his eyes and stroked over his forehead. “And what if? I was just never interested in so trivial things like love and a relationship that is destined to break apart one day.” Vi giggled and leaned forward. “Well then my dear Jayce you need to ask another question.”  
“And what may that be?”  
“Are you maybe not even attracted to women?”  
Immediately Jayce sat up. Maybe a little bit too fast because his head was swirling but he stared at Vi with utmost dismay. “Of cause I-”  
“What do you like about them?”  
“Uh....they....have boobs?”  
“Aaaand? Convince me that this is not just a learned answer Jayce!”   
“Uhm.....it's.....”  
“Okay another question. Why are you and Viktor friends?”  
Confused Jayce stared at her but he answered the question nonetheless.   
“Well he is intelligent. Almost as intelligent as I am. That makes him someone I can actually talk to without wishing to rip my tongue out.” He frowned. “Plus he has an interesting way to see things. May be because of his rough past I assume. But it makes discussions fresh and interesting. We can talk hours about a thematic.” He smiled. “Plus...have you seen his eyes? I have never seen something like that. This color. He said it may be because his mother was in a chem accident when she was pregnant with him. I would love to find out if this is really the reason.”   
“Anything else?”, Vi asked grinning.

“Uhm....Well he is a lot like me. He has a big ego and knows what he wants. But he is nice to others too even if I do not know why. He just likes to help people.”  
A silence followed after that. Than Vi started laughing. “What is so funny?”, Jayce asked irritated and Vi put her hand on his shoulder. “Jayce I don't know how I should tell you that but....you are head over heels in love with Viktor” Jayce needed a second to process what she had just said. Than he blushed horribly and pushed her away from him. “What the fuck Vi?! We are Rivals! I would never-”  
“Jayce you were not able to tell me why women breast are so attractive and after that you talked 2 minutes straight about Viktor” She laughed. “For me the case is clear. You fell for him and now you are jealous because he has a date with someone else!”   
She was right he knew that. His heart hurts again and he could feel an incredible wish to run to that date today and pull Viktor out of there.   
“How....is this even possible?”  
“Jayce....love just happens. It is like that” Vi smiled and stood up. “What you want to do with it is now your decision. But I suggest you to hurry before someone else takes him away from you~ No one would want that now that our little Jayce fell in love for the first time x3”  
Jayce threw his pillow after her and she ran laughing out of his room.   
“That is all bullshit”, Jayce mumbled and pressed the other pillow he had in his hand against his chest. His heart was pounding like crazy and a thought about Viktor alone was enough to make him blush again. He cursed and buried his face in the pillow before him. Why was everything that had to to with Viktor so goddamn complicated?  
  
The following hours were the pure nightmare for Jayce. His stubborn brain had decided that he would not follow Viktor on his date and so he got grumpier and more and more nervous with every passing minute. What if the date went super well and the two would be a couple after that? Now that he realized that these feelings towards Viktor existed he was not sure what he should do with them. And he was even more overwhelmed with the feelings of fear and jealousy that came with the love. Ungh he hated emotions so much!   
He pressed his pillow on his face and screamed all the frustration out of his system. When Viktor and that girl would start going out and kissing in the Academy hallways he would leave Piltover, that was for sure. He would not stand next to them and watch how someone else took away his Viktor. He stopped. Since when was he already his exactly? He grumbled and blushed again. This was all too complicated- Maybe he could go to Shurima? Help Ezreal with a few of his researches? Or maybe Noxus would hire him for their army? He was sure he was intelligent enough that Swain would welcome him with open arms.   
He was already planning what he wanted to take with him as a loud knock from the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He stood up and rushed over to the door to open it.   
In front of him stood Viktor and he looked horrible. He seemed to be fresh from his date. He was not wearing his glasses, his hair was gelled back as good as it was possible and he was wearing the best clothed he had what was a simple black jacket with a plain white shirt and jeans. But what took Jayce by surprise was the look on his face. He had cried and his gaze was filled with disappointment and anger.   
“Viktor what-”  
“Woman are all poisonous snakes!”  
He entered the room and Jayce closed the door behind him. Unsure what to do next. “What happened? Was the date a disaster? Did you asked her about her age? Oh please tell me you did not ask her about her weight!” Viktor scoffed and turned towards him. “It was no date Jayce! It never was supposed to be one in the first place!” Jayce blinked in surprise. “What-”  
“It was a trick! A trap! We went into the city and there were 4 big guys just waiting for us! They wanted to rob me because my last prototype brought me so much money last month!” Jayce stared at him and scanned his body if there was any visible injury. But he could not spot any. “I kicked their asses!”, Viktor said as he saw his gaze on him and grimaced. “I am from Zaun. What did they thought? I learned to fight for my life before I was able to walk! They ran away like little puppies after I was finished with them. Cowards!” He threw his Jacket on Jayces bed and sighed. “I should have known. As if someone would fall for me. I mean come on.” “It is not that far off-” Surprised Viktor looked over to Jayce who cursed silent because the words had left his mouth before he could think about it. “What was that?”  
“Well I mean- You are intelligent and funny. You are not too bad looking and your accent is...uhm....”  
Viktor raised an eyebrow and smirked. “My accent is _what_ exactly Jayce?”

“Well...” Jayce scratched over his neck and looked everywhere else just not in his direction. “I personally think that it makes you a hell of a lot more attractive. Soooo I think it is in fact possible that a woman in our class could see the same you know?”   
Hell he started to ramble again. Viktor eyed him amused before he sat down on Jayces bed. “I appreciate your try to cheer me up but....stop it. You are horrible at it. I prefer the truth more from you then sugarcoated words.” He laughed and pulled his glasses out of the pocket of his jeans. Jayce hesitated before Vi's words echoed in his mind. _,I suggest you to hurry before someone else takes him away from you~'_. He clenched his hands into fists before he answered with a voice that was more insecure as planned. “It is the truth”, he said silent and somehow hoped that Viktor had not heard him. But he had and looked surprised over to him. Now or never!  
He walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders with a determined grip while his sky blue eyes met his bright yellow ones. “Viktor I meant what I said and....and....I...” He fought with himself to say it. It were only a few words for fucks sake! He was a genius and had mastered far worse situations so what was going on?!  
Viktor eyed him curiously before he smiled. “I guess I understand now”, he said and his voice and eyes were so gentle all of a sudden. Nothing like the steel cold gaze he normally wore. “It is always the same with you you know. I need a little bit to understand what you want to say with your equations and blueprints. But in the end I understand!” And suddenly he laid his hand into his neck and pulled him down. The moment their lips met was indescribable. No words in the world were able to describe how every pore in his body was suddenly aflame and how a giant chemical explosion filled his chest and his stomach letting him feel funny things. The kiss was short and it was clear that the both of them had no experience in that specific field. But it was nonetheless perfect.   
“And what is the conclusion to that little experiment?”, Viktor asked teasingly and with a smirk on his face. He was as red as Jayce felt and his hands on his neck shivered even when he tried to play it cool. “It was a success”, Jayce answered after a short silence were they just stared at each other with beating hearts. “The chemical components fused together perfectly and are now a beautiful yellow” “Funny”, Viktor giggled. “For me it looks more like a blue tint.” “Well it is nothing new that your eyes are bad” Jayce laughed as Viktor boxed lovingly against his shoulder for that comment. “You are hopeless”. Jayce grinned and stroked over the metal of his left arm. “I must say I am curious for a while now what else you changed.”, he whispered and all of a sudden his voice was filled with lust and want. Viktor grinned and opened the first button of his shirt. “Well I could tell you but when I learned something about you in these last few month than that you learn the best when you can touch the things you want to talk about~” “Oh how right you are! You know me so well!”, Jayce purred and opened the rest of his shirt. Viktors body was beautiful in his own way. He had a lot of scars and as far as Jayce could see no other prostheses. “What? Surprised that I am not a woman?”, Viktor joked as Jayce just sat there and admire his upper body. “Bullshit!”, Jayce said and started to stroke down his body what rewarded him with a silent groan from his partner. “I do not want a woman. I never wanted one. I am sorry that I needed so long to realize that” He kissed his neck and started to open his pants. “And I thought I was the only one”, Viktor whispered and smiled happily. “I waited so long for this!” “Really?” Viktor nodded. “Since the first day here to be honest!” Jayce snorted and shook his head.   
“You are impossible-”   
“I know~ And now let us test the hypothesis that sex is able to make everyone happy!”  
And he pulled him down into another heated kiss.   
  
They were both virgins and unexperienced. That made a few situations a little bit more awkward than necessary. But in the end they found out how to do it and it was better than whatever Jayce had imagined it to be. They took their time and were careful and wild at the same time. It was so much at once that Jayce could not even remember when he fell asleep.   
The next morning he woke up from movement beside him and as he looked that way with tired eyes he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen: Viktor was lying on his stretched out arm, cuddling against his body with absolute chaotic hair and a peaceful face while he was still sleeping. Carefully Jayce brushed a few hairs out of his face and stroked over his cheeks. He had a few freckles now since his skin met the real sun up here in Piltover. And his pronounced cheekbones and eye sockets just made everything perfect. “I love you~”, he whispered and pressed a kiss on his forehead before he stood up and walked over to the bathroom to shower. He did not see how Viktor smiled and cuddled deeper into his pillows and sheets as he answered with a silent “I love you too~” 


End file.
